


My silence means i am tired (of fighting)

by hold_our_destiny



Series: River's Bad Things Happen Bingo Fics [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bats, Bindings, Blood, Home Invasion, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Threats, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Worried Tony Stark, basically is, calling people 'sir', could be seen as torture, hospitals/med bays, kindapping in a sense, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_our_destiny/pseuds/hold_our_destiny
Summary: The doors opened to the penthouse, lights on and laughs from the elevator filling the air. Slowly, they filtered out of the elevator, some leaning on others. It took them a few seconds to notice the limp body on the floor, stopping in their tracks as they did, before Tony choked out a whisper.“Peter?”______ormy entry for 'bound and gagged' in badthingshappenbingo
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: River's Bad Things Happen Bingo Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863571
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canonismybitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canonismybitch/gifts).



> It's the amazing canonismybitch's birthday today, and since this is based off of criminal minds (which she forced me to watch) this is officially her birthday present.

Tony realised they shouldn’t have gone to dinner that night. He knows they shouldn’t have left Peter alone, no matter how much the kid insisted. He had a bad feeling from the beginning of the night, but he brushed it off. Ignored it. 

He couldn’t put into words how much he regretted that now.

______________

Tony giggled as him and the team walked out of the restaurant, all in various stages of drunkenness, leaning on each other as they walked down the street. Bruce and Steve were the only ones who were sober, maybe just slightly tipsy. Bruce, well he couldn’t lose control and let the hulk out, and Steve, he could have three bottles of whiskey and still not be drunk, perks of being a supersoldier. 

“Tony, Tony Tony! Tell- tell clint about when, when you walked in on Steve and Bucky” Natasha giggled, Steve ran in between them, pulling tony towards him.

“No! No, no, you’re not doing that tonight” The three avengers all groaned in protest, but Steve didn’t let up, leading the group towards the tower.

It took them 10 minutes to get through the rotating doors by the entrance, even longer to all fit in the elevator, somehow all managing to get in (Bucky and sam having to cram themselves into a corner but that’s besides the point), some of the team tripping over their feet on the way in. Tony called out to FRIDAY, eyebrows creasing when he didn’t get an answer, but shrugged it off.

_ God  _ how much he regretted that now.

The doors opened to the penthouse, lights on and laughs from the elevator filling the air. Slowly, they filtered out of the elevator, some leaning on others. It took them a few seconds to notice the limp body on the floor, stopping in their tracks as they did, before Tony choked out a whisper.

_ “Peter?” _

As they slowly processed the scene, the room erupted in chaos. Rhodey yelling out for Bucky to go get Cho, Natasha quickly turning the teenager’s head over to find a weak pulse. He saw Bruce run over to the body, immediately getting into the doctor mindset he was well known for- yelling out orders to Sam and Steve, Tony stood frozen.

_ God please, not him. _

Tony shook his head and stumbled forward, falling to his knees beside the teenager’s head, he moved to hold one of the kid’s hands, gagging when it nearly slipped out of his hold, slick with blood. Tony looked down, startled at the sight of the kid- his kid. There was a puddle of blood underneath him, slowly growing bigger, as his skin paled. Tony didn’t dare try to find where the blood was coming from, he’d leave that to Bruce.

Tony flinched as someone pulled him away from the limp body, going quietly, knowing it was the best for the kid. Doctors obstructed his view as they loaded him onto a stretcher. He turned around in the person’s grip to find Rhodey holding him back. He turned his face into his best friend’s chest, tears starting to fall.

As the elevator doors closed behind the various doctors, he heard the team start to talk. He mainly zoned out what they were saying, but one question stood out to all of them.

_ How did this happen? _

_____________

A few minutes later, Tony stood in the lab, rhodey next to him, with the team stood by the back wall, they knew they shouldn't be intruding on this moment, but they deserved to know what happened to their favourite team member. They knew they had to see it for themselves.

The screens in front of them lit up, “Sorry boss, it seems my systems were compromised and I was turned off after you left,” Announced FRIDAY.

Tony sighed, “That’s okay, babygirl, the cameras were up, though, right?” The rest of the team looked shocked as the AI answered.

“Yes, boss.” 

Tony sighed and nodded, somewhat relieved. He’d made sure the cameras were always recording just in case FRIDAY was down, he never thought he’d have to check. The screen in front of him showed a frozen scene of the entrance from the kitchen to the living room.

The team held their breath as the video started to play.

___________

Peter turned the light on as he walked into the kitchen, humming under his breath. He grabbed a glass of water before turning to walk into the lounge. He raised a hand to his neck as his senses tingled, but shook it off.

_ It’s safe here. _

He sat on the couch and started flipping through the channel options on the tv, kicking his feet up to rest on the coffee table. The team had only left 10 minutes ago but he was going to make the most out of his alone time. 

He felt a presence behind him, turning his head slightly to check on it, finding nothing. He shrugged it off yet again, not fully letting his guard down.

Only a few minutes later, he felt the same presence, turning to check, he chastised himself for being so wary,  _ he’s spiderman, he can handle himself. _ He found nothing yet again, turning to look back at the tv before he heard a crash from the kitchen.

Immediately, he jumped up, checking his wrists-

_ His webshooters were in the lab. _

That’s okay, that’s fine, he can just call Tony-

_ He left his phone in the kitchen. _

What’s he thinking? He doesn’t need Tony. It’s probably just some plates falling over.

Still, he was slow as he walked to the entrance to the kitchen. He looked through the doorway, breathing out a small sigh of relief when he found nothing, he checked through some of the cupboards, finding nothing out of place. 

He started humming again, moving back towards the tv, ready to binge watch brooklyn 99 for the rest of the night.

He stopped in his tracks as he heard a voice.

“‘S a lovely song you’re humming there” Peter whirled around, moving into a fighting stance, eyes landing on a man sat on the edge of the couch, looking relaxed. 

His shoulder length brown hair moved as he spoke, “Such a nice coincidence the team was away for the night,” he moved to rest his head on his fist, propped up by his knee,”We’ve got  _ hours _ together now”

Peter’s mind seemed to run at twice the speed, as he ran towards the lab, desperate to find  _ something _ to fend off this guy, he wouldn’t be able to do it alone.

He shut himself in his bedroom, rummaging through his drawers for his spare webshooters, moving at lightning speed. 

_ They weren’t here. _

He sobbed as he heard footsteps come closer to his room, feeling completely helpless. 

_ “Come out, come out, wherever you are,”  _

The doorknob to his room turned slowly, as if taunting him. The man stepped through, spotting Peter crouched in the corner of the room immediately. He smiled sickly, walking toward him.

He easily took Peter's wrists in one of his hands, holding them away from both of them, effectively holding Peter back. He was helpless to stop it. The man took a cloth out of his pocket, turning it over in his hand once or twice, Peter pulled back as much as he could from him.

“Come on, now, it’s okay. Just… relax” he chuckled slightly as he held the cloth to Peter’s mouth, pressing it firmly to his closed lips and nose. 

Within a few seconds, Peter’s eyes were drooping closed, the scent going through his system without him knowing. The man kept the cloth pressed to Peter’s face as he let go of his wrists and picked him up, carrying him out of the room.

“It’ll all be over soon”


	2. You can call me sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s eyes stayed on the floor as he tried to clear his vision, his thoughts, get those damn drugs out of his system, “No fear… I’ve made quite the concoction in my spare time, just enough so you feel drowsy and those brittle powers stay subdued, without you feeling too drowsy that you can’t pay attention,” He explained, walking around the chair as he did.
> 
> The man walked out of frame, before returning, holding-
> 
> Peter flinched, shaking where he sat, speaking up for the first time, “P-please, please don’t,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! The rest of the story is all planned out but not written yet, so expect that relatively soon!

They’d moved at some point, Tony didn’t know when, it was all a blur to him. Rhodey was a guiding hand through all of this, a steady hand on his shoulder, grounding him with every step.

  
“Tony, you with me?” Bruce was looking at him sadly and Tony nodded, “The list is… extensive to say the least. The main injuries were his punctured lung and a stab wound in his stomach. He also had multiple broken bones, a small concussion and multiple bruises.” 

Tony breathed out a sob, but he knew bruce wasn’t done, “There seemed to be… drugs in his system too, most likely to keep him weak. We- we know he went through a lot of psychological trauma and if we want to treat him properly we’re going to have to watch the footage-”

“No, you- you can’t- he wouldn’t want you to- to see him like that-”

“Okay, that’s okay, not me, what about a therapist? I know you’ve been seeing one and if not them then I’m sure shield can recommend one…” Bruce trailed off, looking desperately to rhodey for help.

“We’ll think about it, thanks, bruce,” Rhodey said, giving him a strained smile. Bruce nodded sadly before standing up and leaving the small room, closing the door softly behind him.

“Can i see him now?” Tony asked without looking up, rhodey sighed but nodded, helping his friend stand.

They arrived at the hospital room fairly quickly, there were only a few in the small medbay. Tony hesitated slightly before opening the door and stepping inside. Rhodey flinched as he heard a gasp, barely daring to look up himself.

Peter- be it cruel or comforting- looked peaceful in the hospital bed, almost as if he was asleep, but the two men knew better. Tony walked to the side of the small bed, holding his breath as he reached out a hand, slowly taking the teenager’s. Not even a moment later, tears were falling down his face, small sobs escaping his throat. 

Rhodey didn’t hesitate before moving forward to comfort his friend, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and pulling Tony’s head to rest on his shoulder. 

Tony turned his head slightly, letting his sobs get muffled by Rhodey’s neck, still not letting the teenager’s hand go.

“It’s okay, it’ll be okay,” Tony shook his head slightly, overcome with emotions.

Rhodey didn’t know how he could comfort him.

______

Tony refused to move

Of course he did- his kid’s in a fucking hospital bed.

The problem was when he asked to see more of the footage.

“I need to see what that- that sicko did to _ my kid, _ ”

“Tones, I’m not arguing against that, I’m saying you can’t- you won't be able to see him like that,”

Tony paused, eyes widening, mouth turning into a frown, “Have you watched it?”

Rhodey froze, before nodding, looking to the floor. He looked back up when he heard a scoff, “You don’t think i should’ve seen it?”

“Fuck no- I just think you’re a hypocrite,”

“What, cause I’m not letting  _ you _ see it?”

“We all know you- and the team- see Peter as family, it affects you as much as me,” 

Rhodey sat down on the opposite side of the bed to his friend, linking eyes with him for a ew moments before relenting and nodding, “I’ll get a tablet for you in a minute, but don’t say i didn’t warn you,”

_______

The footage started in the living room, a kitchen chair in the middle of the room and Peter- god, Peter- sat on it, wrists tied behind the back of it and ankles left loose.

Tony already regretted his decision.

But still, he pressed play.

The man- they didn’t even know his name, why he was doing this- stalked around the chair Peter was tied to, a devilish smile on his face even though peter wasn’t even awake to take notice of it.

Slowly, so, so slowly, Peter’s head rose, squinting in the light as he groaned. He tugged on the restraints slightly, frowning when he realised he couldn’t get out of them.

“Ahhh, my little spider, you’re finally awake,” Peter flinched as the man spoke, leaning slightly to the side.

“Don’t worry about those pesky little ropes, you won’t be able to get through them anyway,” He chuckled slightly before continuing, “I heard- from a little bird- that you have quite the metabolism, young man,” 

Peter’s eyes stayed on the floor as he tried to clear his vision, his thoughts, get those damn drugs out of his system, “No fear… I’ve made quite the concoction in my spare time, just enough so you feel drowsy and those brittle powers stay subdued, without you feeling too drowsy that you can’t pay attention,” He explained, walking around the chair as he did.

The man walked out of frame, before returning, holding-

Peter flinched, shaking where he sat, speaking up for the first time, “P-please, please don’t,”

The man chuckled, “I haven’t even introduced myself yet,” He paused, swinging the bat in his hand before bringing it up to rest under Peter’s chin.

“I’m Damian, but for you, sweet cheeks,” He paused, “You can call me sir”

___________

Tony had to turn off the tape, he couldn’t- he couldn’t watch it.

_ Peter had to go through that, for hours- god- _

At least now, they had a name. Even if it wasn’t his real name, it was a start.

“You good, man?” Tony looked up, locking eyes with rhodey again, he nodded, before turning his attention back to the kid.

Still, since entering the room, he hadn’t let go of the teen’s hand.

“He’s gunna be okay, he’ll recover and- we’ll find his a good therapist, the best therapist in new york, i don’t doubt that,” Tony breathed out a laugh, they both knew he’d spend hours looking for a good therapist if necessary.

“Bruce said the recovery time for him would be around two weeks, he can be cleared to go back up in- probably a day or two,” Rhodey continued, but it didn’t do much to sooth Tony’s worries.

_ What if he gets back in- what if he hurts him again and Tony can’t do anything to stop him- _

Tony gasped as he felt his hand being squeezed slightly, eyes darting to the- seemingly unconscious- teenager. 

Peter’s eyes were opened into slits, watching Tony through them.

‘Hey, kiddo, how’re you feeling,” Peter huffed out a laugh, giving Tony a small smile.

“‘Can feel ya worryin’ from here,” Tony chuckled, leaning forward and resting both elbows on the side of the bed, “I’s okay,”

“Shouldn’t i be the one telling you that?” Tony asked, looking at Peter playfully.

For a moment, it felt like everything was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos help me write more! Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated. come yell at me on tumblr @hold-our-destiny.


End file.
